Make the Season Bright
by JordanMcGee
Summary: "I sometimes wish you'd come back five years sooner…or five years later."  The soul mates reunite, this time with a twist. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Make the Season Bright**

 _"I sometimes wish you'd come back five years sooner…or five years later."_

Last Christmas I wrote "If the Fates Allow," an AU one shot of Jax and Tara finding each other again after sixteen years apart. This AU story has that same reunion theme; this time with a twist.

I'd planned to write this holiday story as another one shot, but it turned out to have longer legs than I thought. So maybe two chapters and an epilogue - I need to get back to my other story as well as get back to work.

SOA belongs to Sutter, I just love wrapping the stories in different packages.

Hope you all have a great time over the holidays & a fantastic 2017!

* * *

 _Absence makes the heart grow fonder…  
_ _Out of sight, out of mind…_

It seems neither of those clichés could apply to Tara Knowles' feelings for her high school sweetheart, Jax Teller. She may have left him behind sixteen years ago, but her beautiful golden-haired boy never drifted too far from her thoughts. As for her heart growing fonder - it would be physically impossible to love him any more than she still does and always will.

But that doesn't mean she's ready to see him again. Not after all these years, not after their brutal breakup or the painful years without him. She's got different priorities now, someone else she adores; there's no room in her life for the obsessive love they once had - and certainly none for his criminal MC. No Jax and SAMCRO are in her past, and they need to stay there.

All she needs to do is get through what will be the longest day ever.

"Tara, thanks so much for doing this," Dr. Namid gives her a brief hug before introducing her to the rest of his surgical team. They nod in greeting, effusively echoing their Chief of Staff's appreciation that she would drop her own busy workload in San Francisco to help them out on this special case. If any of them were amused or intrigued that one of the foremost pediatric surgeons in the state was once a poor high school student who answered phones and filed papers for their boss, they hid it well. And if any of them knew that she also was once the Prince of SAMCRO's old lady, then they hid it _really_ well.

"They just wheeled the mother into surgery for Dr. Chang to perform the C-section." Dr. Namid informs her as they walk down the eerily familiar halls, so much smaller and shabbier than the pristine, high-tech halls of the San Francisco hospital where she now works. But somehow, much more welcoming. He opens the door to the small empty office and hands her a file. "I'll have a nurse come get you when we're ready."

She sits down at the desk when her former boss leaves, reading everything in the file even though Dr. Namid had briefed her thoroughly when he first called her and during her 90-minute drive to Charming. One of his patients was an older-than-average mother pregnant with twins suffering from fetofetal transfusion syndrome - a dangerous and potentially deadly condition so advanced that they'd admitted her for an immediate C-section weeks ahead of her due date to save the twins from heart failure.

" _We really need your help, Tara."_ Dr. Namid's call had surprised her even though they'd kept in touch professionally over the years. _"Both fetuses are exhibiting tachycardia, and once delivered, it's likely one or both will need surgery. And my hands…I'm seventy-five, Tara, they're not what they used be…It's not right to take such risks."_

Tara had hesitated momentarily at the idea of returning to Charming. But for just a second. She told him that she'd clear her schedule and leave right away. Not only were there infants' lives at stake, she owed him. Not only had he been her inspiration for pursuing a career in medicine - that someone who came from nothing could achieve so much - but he'd also been the one to help her leave Charming to pursue her dream to be a doctor, writing her recommendations for college and medical school. And five years ago, when she'd been at her lowest, he'd told her to get off her ass and come home to California.

And in those five years, her life's been great - busy as hell with both her career and her personal life, but she's not been this happy since she traded her heart for ambition sixteen years ago.

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse arrives to take her where she needs to scrub-in and rejoin the rest of the surgical team. Tara smiles at her wryly; she probably knows this place better than the young blonde fresh from nursing school - having grown up in Charming, she knows St. Redneck's like the back of her hand.

She'd spent countless hours roaming these halls as a high school volunteer, and Opie and Jax were always getting into some crazy shit that usually required stitches. And then there were the pain-filled hours here - sitting with Jax, her childhood friend, holding his hand when his little brother Tommy had died and then, three years later, hugging him tight when JT breathed his last.

"Holy shit, Tara?" Stopping in her tracks, she turns towards the deep, booming voice she'll never forget. But instead of alarm or annoyance at being discovered, she grins broadly.

"Hey Piney…"

* * *

"You're a hell of surgeon, Dr. Knowles," Dr. Namid smiles proudly as they watch the newborns sleeping peacefully in matching incubators.

It'd been the longest, toughest (and scariest) surgeries of Tara's career but fortunately incredibly rewarding - both babies survived with hearts beating normally. Granted they'll be in NICU for a month or so and will likely need regular check-ups and medication for years, but they're alive and that's all that matters.

"Well I've had some pretty good role models." She beams back at him. "Thanks for calling me in on this; I'm glad I could help them."

Chuckling, he shakes his head. "No way, all thanks and kudos go to _you_ \- I'm sure the children's parents will agree one hundred percent." Then suddenly his dark eyes turn serious. "Are you happy in San Francisco, Tara?"

Puzzled by the question and his abrupt change in tone, she looks questioningly at her former mentor. "Of course. It's a little crazy juggling everything, but…"

"I'm retiring this year, Tara. And I'd like for you to consider coming home to Charming and take my place as head of surgery. In a few years, I'm sure you'll get the Chief of Staff appointment - if you want it."

Her mouth drops open as she regards him in shock. Then recovering quickly, she glances at the babies before narrowing her eyes at the man who'd first nudged her on this career path. "Was this supposed to be some kind of test? What if I'd failed?"

His smile returns as he regards her fondly. "You don't fail, Tara. You may go in a wrong direction now and then, but you always learn from it and are better for it." His gaze rests on the twin monitors tracking the babies' steady heartbeats. "If we'd had a tragedy today, I would still make the offer. I made up my mind the minute you agreed to come and help us."

"…to save those children." Tara nods at the incubators. "Anyone would've agreed to do that."

Crossing his arms, Dr. Namid shakes his head. "Are you sure about that? How many other doctors at your fancy medical center would've dropped everything and race to a small-town hospital to spend hours on a procedure this complicated? For them, it would be a lot of risk with no evident reward."

Tara opens her mouth to defend her colleagues only to be interrupted by a nurse telling Dr. Namid that he needs to leave for a senior staff meeting.

"Think about what I said, Tara." He squeezes her elbow. "You'll do great here, the hospital needs someone with your talents. I won't lie and say we could pay you what a surgery chief makes in the City, but it's not bad - especially for Charming."

Charming. That's actually the biggest deal breaker; how could she possibly come back here after working so hard to get out?

"The town's not what it used to be when you lived here." Her former boss must've read her mind; maybe he's planning to trade in his scrubs for a crystal ball and a freakin' ouija board. "You'd be surprised." He pulls the door open then looks at her pointedly. "I think you two would be happy here."

* * *

It's not that she hated Charming…

No, despite her grim and sometimes violent home life, some of her happiest moments had been here in this town - all of them with a certain blond biker with deep blue eyes that haunt her to this day.

But on the flip side of that coin…with Jax, Tara hated who she became - drunk, disorderly and blindly devoted to man destined for life that she neither understood or wanted. Tara wasn't Gemma Teller-Morrow, and there was no fucking way in hell that she'd let life turn her into that hardened, soulless bitch.

Tara had spent a good part of her teens reining in her temper around Jax's overbearing bitch of a mother. Early in her relationship with Jax, she'd wholeheartedly hoped that she and Gemma could share a close relationship since they both loved Jax more than anything - hoped that just maybe she could have a mother again. But that was fucking joke; Gemma, who'd always been pleasant to Tara growing up, turned into a vicious shrew the instant it was clear Tara had replaced her as the number one woman in Jax's heart.

However, if anyone could get Tara to lose her tightly-held control, it was the damn Motorcycle Queen. Gemma had been relentless when picking at Tara's shortcomings, her complete unsuitability to be an Old Lady much less one to the Prince himself. No, Tara would never be good enough for Gemma's son.

" _Old ladies open beer and suck dick."_ Gemma had sneered, reminding nineteen-year-old Tara of her place anytime she'd ask questions about what Jax and his Brothers did in the room they called the chapel, about all the "runs" and motorcycle shows the guys attended almost weekly, about the bloodstains she'd started to find on Jax's clothes.

Then one night Gemma pushed her too far and Tara finally snapped. She'd lashed back at the unbearable bitch that she wanted more from life than being an old biker slut in tight clothes. No, Tara was going to college to become a doctor - which meant leaving Charming for good and taking Jax with her.

But to her heart-breaking dismay, Jax had refused to go. He hadn't wanted to leave the life and legacy that he'd been groomed since birth to inherit one day, nor had he understood why she would ever want to leave him. Those last few days had been hell, and for brief moments Tara had wavered - had honestly considered abandoning her dreams to stay with the only person who'd ever really loved her. And she hated herself for that weakness.

Tara stares at her reflection in the doctors' locker room mirror, gazing back at the composed professional she'd worked so hard to become. That poor, desperate little girl she'd been here in Charming was long gone. Dr. Tara Knowles didn't belong here.

Shrugging on her jacket, she checks her watch and wonders if she should drive back to San Francisco tonight, only to dismisses it immediately. It's late, everyone would be asleep by the time she arrived - and she's got to be here in the morning anyway to check in on the twins and talk to the parents. Besides, tomorrow's Christmas Eve - once she leaves here, she can spend the next couple of days at home with the new love of her life.

She drops the house key that Dr. Namid gave her into her bag; at first, she'd refused his offer to stay at his house, not wanting to intrude. But he'd insisted; since he and his wife are staying with their adult son in Sacramento for the next few days, Tara would actually have the place to herself tonight - which, he added, should give her some time alone to think about his offer.

Well she doesn't need the time to think, just much-needed sleep after such a grueling day. Tomorrow, she'll return the key and decline the job. Then she'll say goodbye to Charming for good. Again.

But first, she needs to call home and check in. Pulling out her phone, she's about to dial when it starts vibrating from an incoming call. Beaming at the image on her screen, she taps the button to answer. "Hi Honey, did you miss me?"

* * *

Closing the locker, Tara hefts her bag over her shoulder and walks out the door. Only to stop short at the breath-catching sight of Jackson Teller leaning against the wall. Judging from his intense blue stare and that slow, sexy smile spreading across his gorgeous face - he's been waiting for her.

Tara can't remember a time when the sight of him didn't make her pulse race; even when she was a little girl not yet interested in boys, there was always something special about Jax that pulled at her young heart. Maybe because he'd always been there for her - threatening bullies who'd teased her about her second-hand clothes, bringing her flowers that he'd plucked from his mom's garden when her mother died and bringing her band-aids when she'd get into "accidents" crashing her bike, slipping on the stairs, tripping on the kitchen floor…

And when they were a teenage couple - she couldn't get enough of him, couldn't bear for them to be separated for even a second. Fortunately, he'd felt the same way about her so they were rarely apart - in and out of their respective bedrooms. She knew his Brothers teased him for being thoroughly pussy-whipped, and she knew the kids at school expected her to get knocked up and drop out like he had. But they'd blown off all that negative shit, all that mattered was being together.

Consequently, their split had crushed her. She knew it would hurt like hell to lose him, but the reality had been bone-deep pain much worse than anything, ever - worse than losing her mother, worse than her father's physical and verbal abuse. Jax had been her whole world, and then he was gone.

But he's here now, beaming that unforgettable smile at her like so many of the dreams she's had of him over the years. "Piney told me you were back in town."

Damn, it's really unfair that thirty-five-year-old Jax Teller would be even more beautiful than ever before. She can't help but devour him with her eyes - his blond hair's cut shorter, his sandy goatee thicker, his chest and shoulders more muscular and his perfectly chiseled face and stunning blue eyes even more compelling. The boy whom Tara had loved so much had grown into a total bad ass. It's everything she can do to stop herself from wrapping her arms around him and never letting go.

Fortunately, her trusty brain's still working even though the rest of her has melted into a puddle at his feet. "Just for the night…I have to come back here and check on a couple of patients in the morning before I go back home."

He steps closer, and Tara steels herself not to move - otherwise she'd either rush into his arms or take off running in the other direction.

"Where's home?" He stops just inches away before jamming his hands into his pockets, an age-old gesture that draws a small smile to Tara's lips. So Jax's not exactly comfortable right now either. Good.

But her smile disappears quickly; she's not ready to share any part of her new life with him or tell him that there's someone in her life now, waiting at home for her - but she can't ignore his question not the expectant look on his face. "San Francisco."

Now it's his smile that fades. "I see," Those blue eyes that'd greeted her so warmly could now cut glass. "How long have you lived there?"

Christ, there's no easy way to have this conversation. And she certainly doesn't want to have it in the hallway in front of the doctor's locker rooms. "Are you hungry? I'm starving…Can a girl buy you dinner?"

He hesitates for a moment before another big, beautiful grin spreads across his face and sends her pulse into orbit. "I'm all yours."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you moved less than two hours away from here but never got in touch?"

They'd walked over to the ancient 24-hour diner located next to the hospital; on the short trip here, she'd peppered him with questions about Opie and Donna - answers she already knew thanks to her brief chat with Piney earlier. But they'd been safe topics compared to SAMCRO and her life since Charming.

But once they'd settled into a booth and ordered their food, Jax had turned those probing blue eyes on her and demanded the answer to the question that's clearly been bothering him since she admitting living within easy driving distance.

Part of her thrills that he still cares, that he still would've wanted to re-connect despite all the years. The rest of her, however, worries about what questions he'll have next; she really doesn't want to answer anything else. "I moved there five years ago. I finished my residency in Chicago then got offered a job at UCSF - they have one of the best neo-natal programs in the country, so I took it. Since then, I've been so busy…"

Fiddling with her napkin, she looks out the window briefly - beating back those old, painful memories - before facing him again. "And honestly, Jax, I didn't think you'd even want to hear from me after…how we ended."

He remains silent for a moment before squeezing her hand, shooting electricity crackling through every inch of her. "I guess I can understand that," he murmurs ruefully. "Although I still wish you'd called me. I'll always want to hear from you."

Fortunately, their order arrives saving her from having to respond. Tara jumps on the opportunity to change to less complicated subjects - and following her lead, he asks question after question about her work and today's surgery, pride for her gleaming in his eyes.

She remembers so many things about him - his smile, his laughter, his deep raspy voice murmuring over and over how much he loved her any time they were alone, how tightly he always held her. So many things…But somehow she'd forgotten how easy it was to talk to him - how he'd always listened so intently, making her feel that no one was more important than her.

And she'd forgotten how much he could make her laugh. She nearly splits her sides as he regales her with a story about one of his Brothers stealing an ambulance, thinking they could sell it to make some quick cash. The looks on Clay and all the guys' faces must've been priceless.

Still, sitting in this small diner with him, she can't help but flash back to all the times they'd spent here as teens - it'd been one of their regular spots, many times with Opie and Donna. How she'd love to see them both and meet the kids Jax and Piney told her about, but that's probably a bad idea; she can't afford to get caught up in any thing that could draw her back into the world that she'd already escaped.

"Ope and Donna don't live far from here, we could stop by. I'm sure they'd love to see you." Damn, when did he turn into a mind reader? But then they'd once been closer than twins; it seems that old connection might still be there. Shit, this was trouble.

Speaking of twins…"Well, I've got an early morning tomorrow." She swats his hand away when he tries to take the check, dropping two twenties on the tray as she rises to her feet. "It was really nice seeing you again, Jax." Talk about the understatement of the year; nearly every part of her ached to spend more time with him - like the rest of her life. But that's not possible, not anymore.

She allows herself to give into one temptation and pecks a quick kiss to his cheek, inhaling the deliciously familiar scent of him before practically sprinting to the door. She's got to get the hell out of there before she succumbs to everything she's worked so hard to put behind her.

"Tara, wait!" But she's barely two feet out the door before Jax charges outside, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Really, Jax, I have…" Her brain melts to mush as he devours her mouth hungrily, leaving her with no choice but to cling tightly to him as he thoroughly shuts down her rational side while flaming the torch she'll always carry inside of her for him.

"Take a ride with me," he murmurs against her mouth when they finally come up for air, his face lighting up when she nods and twines her hand in his.

* * *

It's been sixteen years since Tara's ridden on a motorcycle - after leaving Jax, she'd completely avoided anything with two wheels and an engine; the memories just hurt too much. But now - seated behind him, her hands locked around his waist, her cheek pressed against his leather cut - she can't believe she lasted so long. She'd loved riding with him - loved the thrill, the freedom, the sheer power of his body and his bike. Shit, back then it'd worked as foreplay given the number of times she used to jump him right after a long ride.

Clearly he remembers that, given their destination; despite the years since she's been gone, she'd know this route even in the dark.

"You're assuming a lot, Teller." Tara crosses her arms and tries to look affronted while he unties his pack and a blanket roll from his bike. During the thirty-minute trip, she should've come to her senses and demanded he take her back to her car. Instead, it's taking all her self-control not to tackle him right now - that and the chilly night air. Northern California may not be as cold as Chicago in the winter, but the temperature drops at night are no joke.

"Who, me?" Even in the dim moonlight, she could see the smirk teasing his lips. Jax may be great at a lot of things, but innocence isn't one of them. Taking her hand, he leads her through the thick copse of trees to the spot they discovered over twenty years ago. "It's cold outside so I thought I'd help warm you up," he explains as the hot spring comes into view.

"Oh, and a cup of coffee at the diner couldn't do that?" Despite her attempts at light-heartedness, she could feel herself vibrating with anticipation - which ratchets up a thousand degrees as she spreads the blanket on the ground next to the steamy spring, and he switches on a small portable lantern from his bag. As teenagers, they'd spent so many cold fall and winter nights here, fucking on a blanket just like this one while the steam rising from the spring and their fused bodies kept them well heated.

Plopping down on the blanket next to her, he captures her hand and lifts it to his mouth. "Well, I guess we could go back and get that coffee, if that's what you want…"

She tackles him then.

Tara loves sex - revels in the sensation of skin on skin, the stimulation of the oh-so-sensitive spots on their bodies, the intense pleasure of coming over and over and over. With Jax Teller as her teacher and partner, how could she not? When they were together, they'd been insatiable - fucking anytime, anywhere; she couldn't think of that many places in Charming or Lodi or anywhere they went together that didn't provide a backdrop for their mutual orgasms. For Tara, nothing could be more perfect than when the man she loved more than anything was buried deep inside of her.

Rolling around the blanket, they strip one another quickly - their tongues mating wildly as their hands and fingers eagerly explore and caress every quivering inch of bare skin.

"Christ, I've missed you," Jax breathes heavily, kissing his way down her neck before latching his hot mouth to her breast and suckling greedily.

Her own breathing hitches at the feel of his rough tongue licking one nipple while his fingers pluck and stroke the other. She curls her fingers in his soft hair then scrapes a hand across his bristly cheek when he looks up at her. "I missed you too, Baby."

His face lights up as he grins then brushes his lips against hers. But before she can pull his head down to deepen the kiss, he rolls away and slides into the steamy water. "Come on, Babe." He tugs at her hand. "Time to warm you up."

Rolling to her side, Tara quirks an eyebrow at him then echoes what she said to him when they first discovered this hidden spring, trying to find private time away from their friends partying in the cabin. "Geothermal springs can be dangerous…you never know how hot they are."

Those blue eyes grow heavy, scanning her naked body appreciatively. Then following her lead, he leers suggestively and suddenly he's the sixteen-year-old brash, cocky love of her life once again. "You know me, Babe. I like it hot."

Tara tosses her head back in laughter then sits up and slips into the pool - her body practically liquefying with pleasure as the hot water relaxes her muscles, the foamy waves lapping right below her breasts. But the soothing spring's nothing compared to Jax pulling her into his arms and reclaiming her mouth.

God, in her whole life, nothing's ever tasted or felt better than this man. Smoky, sinful, so utterly delicious…he makes her see how addiction can take root, driving users to do anything and everything to hang onto the high. Squeezing his sculpted ass in her greedy hands, she practically inhales him - there's nothing and no one that makes her entire body soar like he does.

Reaching between them, she grasps his stiff, meaty cock in her hand - savoring the profanity-laced grunts of pleasure erupting from this throat as she fists him. "Now, Baby," she purrs in his ear, nipping the lobe and smiling to herself when he shivers. "I want you inside me…now."

A strangled noise escapes him - part chuckle, part moan and all want. He lifts one of her legs, spreading her wide then thrusts slowly, slowly until he impales her on his thick, rock-hard erection. "Christ, Tara," he gasps before slanting his mouth over hers again.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tara arches upward driving him deeper inside of her - clenching her inner muscles tighter and tighter around him as he pumps harder and faster. She angles her leg to wrap around his ass, spreading herself even wider so that he rubs against her clit with every hard thrust.

From the fevered hitch to his breathing, she knows he's close - and so is she. Holy shit…Tara can't stop the gasps and moans from bursting from her, growing louder and louder with every thrust from his cock - it's been so long since she's felt this kind of bone-melting, all-encompassing ecstasy. Through her lust-filled haze, she can wholeheartedly appreciate how well he remembers her body, how she loves to be touched. Every inch of her vibrates with pleasure - especially when he cups her breasts in his big hands, massaging them while rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, then swiveling his hips in the way that drives her absolutely…

Fuck, oh fuck…and there's nothing, no-one who can make her wetter or hotter or come more explosively than Jax. Or scream louder.

When the ringing in her ears subsides, she can hear him chanting her name over and over, feel his whole body shaking as he empties himself inside of her. After such blazing, full-throttle orgasms, Tara's not sure how they manage to remain standing; all she knows is that there's no way in hell she's letting go - and judging from his steely arms tightening around her, he feels the same way.

Those intense blue eyes lock with hers, and her heart jolts as she recognizes that expression on his face - it's how he looked at her at sixteen when he told her loved her for the first time and every time after.

And based on wild thudding of her heart, she's pretty damn sure that same look's mirrored on her own face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

AN: Thanks for the all the tremendous support! Sorry for the long wait.

I mentioned that this story was originally intended as a one shot that had enough legs for two chapters and an epilogue. After some thought, the story can be longer; I just need to re-work the outline.

My concern is that I'm still trying to finish My Best Friend's Girl + there's another Tara POV S7 AU that I'd planned. Just don't know how I'll get it all done with a busy FT job. Also as most of you know, I'm a VERY slow writer.

But I'll leave it to you guys:

\- This story can be longer, but I need to finish My Best Friend's Girl first because I don't have the time or talent to work on stories simultaneously (I admire those writers who can). The other Tara POV story will have to be pushed to later this year (or longer)

\- This story can end as planned (this chapter + epilogue) then I finish MBFG and start the new Tara story

THANKS!

* * *

 _December 24_

"Good morning, Dr. Knowles. Can I help you with anything?"

The nurse at the reception desk gazes at her expectantly - almost too eager to drop everything and jump to Tara's bidding. Apparently it's now common knowledge that Dr. Namid had offered her the Chief of Surgery job - since she walked into St. Thomas this morning, the hospital staff's been falling over themselves to be accommodating to her, as if it was a done deal that she'd accept the position. But it's not… there's no way she'll be moving back here. Especially not after this morning.

Tara flashes her a small smile and shakes her head, asking if the twins' parents had arrived.

"They're in the waiting room. If you want, I can bring them to Dr. Namid's office, and you can meet with them in there. He told us you could use his office while you're here." The older woman wrinkles a brow as she peers at Tara curiously, astutely picking up on the strain Tara had been trying to hide. "Are you okay, doctor?"

The vision of Jax's stony face invades her brain - how his inscrutable blue eyes had avoided hers, how he'd sped away without a word after dropping her off in front of the hospital…

Tara shoves the images away, shaking her head again as she takes the twins' file from the nurse's proffered hand. "I'm fine…Thank you."

Walking down the hallway to Dr. Namid's office, she forces herself to think about her patients - of what she'll say to their undoubtedly anxious parents. They'd all been so happy and relieved last night after the twins' safe birth - it'd been the best of holiday gifts for the previously childless couple. And now it's up to Tara to tell them what to expect down the road: many more hours in the hospital visiting their babies in the NICU, weeks of doctors' visits once they're discharged, months - maybe even years - of carefully monitoring and dispensing their medication…

But it's worth it. Tara feels a real smile lighting her face as she thinks about what these lucky parents will face down the road with those two adorable babies. Come what may, it's definitely going to be worth it - children always are.

She steps into her old mentor's office, glancing briefly about the room before hanging her jacket and purse in the small closet. It's hardly changed since she worked for him back in high school so many years ago, just a few more pictures and certificates adorning the walls - a tribute to the skilled surgeon and family man who'd climbed to the top of his field without losing sight of what truly mattered. Something she needs to embrace herself.

Once again unbidden thoughts of taking over for her old mentor percolates in her brain. As Chief of Surgery at a small, albeit decently staffed hospital like St. Thomas, she'd be able to achieve her professional goals without sacrificing the most important relationship in her life. Based on what Dr. Namid told her about the job and the hospital's patient traffic, she could actually spend more time at home - which wouldn't be possible if she ever got promoted in San Francisco.

Sighing, Tara plops down in the desk chair. Who's she kidding? There's no way she's ever moving back to Charming. Once she's done with this meeting, she's getting the hell out of this town. For good this time.

Fortunately, the nurse arrives with the twins' parents before Tara's out-of-control brain could fuck with her any more. Rising, she beams them a bright smile and extends her hand. "Sheriff & Mrs. Roosevelt - good morning, hope you were able to get some sleep. You'll be happy to know that your babies are doing great…"

* * *

 _Her eyes fly open as she jolts awake, desperate to escape the vicious claws of yet another nightmare. Sitting up, Tara cradles her head in her hands, trying to control her ragged breathing. Just a dream, just a dream she chants silently, rocking back and forth as she forces herself to relax. For too long those nightmares tortured her every time she closed her eyes to sleep, but after some professional therapy she'd learned the techniques to keep them at bay._

 _Except during the holidays. Over the past few years, her demons have chosen the days around Christmas to return - as if celebrating their own inauspicious birth. Her only chance to ward them off had been to go to bed too exhausted from work and life to dream. Not that she got much sleep last night…_

 _Once her heart rate slows to normal, Tara lifts her head and glances at her surroundings; although still slightly disoriented, she recognizes the dimly lit bedroom instantly. SAMCRO's cabin. She'd know it anywhere, given all the times she'd come here as a teen - partying with the Jax and their friends, hiding out when her dad got into one of his more violent moods, skipping school so she and Jax could spend the days (and nights) fucking each other until neither could move._

 _Based on the twinges in her muscles and between her legs, some things never change. After leaving the hot spring, Jax convinced her to spend the night in the cabin with him; it was closer than the half hour ride back to Charming and…Well, he didn't have to twist her arm - considering that once they arrived here, she'd practically dragged him off his bike and inside her body._

 _Damn it. Clutching the blanket tightly around her, she shakes her head - trying to clear her mind of both the residual images from her sadistically violent dream and last night's unbearably erotic sex fest. What the hell is she supposed to do now? How could she possibly explain this to…_

" _Good morning…" Tara's mind goes blank at the sight of her not-so-ex-boyfriend leaning against the door frame drinking coffee. He says something else but nothing registers to her other than the vision of his powerful, sculpted body wearing nothing but those familiar white boxer shorts._

 _Her eyes greedily soak up the rock-hard muscles bulging in his arms like tightly hewn baseballs, the smooth and solidly cut planes of his chest and abs - instantly remembering how thoroughly she'd caressed and kissed all that delicious bare skin and more._

" _See something you like?" He smirks at her before taking another sip of his coffee, his blue eyes twinkling at her over the rim._

 _She shrugs, forcing a casualness belied by her racing heartbeat and the growing dampness between her thighs, and eyes the mug in his hand. "That coffee looks good."_

" _Oh yeah?" His teasing smirk spreads into a full-blown leer. "Well I'm willing to share - depending on what you'd give me." He lowers the mug to rest just above the waistband of his boxers, luring her predatory gaze back to the powerful perfection of his body._

 _Tara suppresses a giggle then arches an imperious brow at him, just like she used to do back in high school when he'd smugly tease her over her near-uncontrollable lust for him. Well just like high school, two can play that game…_

" _Oh, I guess I'll just have to get up and get my own," she replies airily, stretching her arms above her head - causing the blanket to drop to her waist. Her lips twist with a Jax Teller smirk as his gaze predictably drops to ogle her bare breasts; she hopes he doesn't drop the mug since she actually does want some of that coffee._

 _Within seconds her hope comes to fruition as he climbs into bed next to her, thrusting the mug at her so he can fill his own hands with her breasts. "Mmm…Thanks Baby," she purrs, basking in the electrifying sensation of his fingers tweaking and stroking her nipples and his mouth nuzzling and sucking her neck._

 _To hell with the coffee; she manages to place the mug on the nightstand before turning to him and fusing her mouth to his. Jax could rouse her better than a million hits of caffeine - and tastes infinitely better._

 _He pushes her on to her back then looms above her, planting his hands on either side of her head to support his weight. She can feel his excitement rubbing against her stomach and clenches her thighs in anticipation - only to wince slightly at the faint twinge. She definitely gorged herself a little too much last night…_

" _Don't worry, Babe," Jax grins down at her, apparently proud of his handiwork despite her discomfort. Asshole. "I'll make you feel better…I promise."_

 _She scowls in return, which earns her a chuckle since she makes no move whatsoever to roll out from under him. But any irritation, real or faked, dissolves instantly at the feel of his lips gliding down her body and his hands stroking her legs before lifting them over his shoulders._

 _Tara curls her fingers in his hair at the spine-melting sensation of his bristly cheeks brushing against her thighs, his strong hands massaging her ass, his hot and hungry mouth lapping at her plump pussy lips then flicking and sucking her swollen clit. Any soreness or discomfort long forgotten, she presses her calves tighter against his back - lifting her hips so he can bury his relentless, swirling tongue deeper inside of her._

 _As intense, electrifying pleasure swamps her once again, Tara claws at the bed sheets and screams his name. Again. Again. And Again._

Damn it! Tara slams her hand against her steering wheel in frustration. Despite her best efforts to purge Jax from her mind, he's managed to shove his way front and center of her thoughts - like he's done since they were kids. And now, she's got a slew of tantalizing new memories from their recent reunion - hell she can still feel him pulsing deep inside of her, his lips nuzzling her neck, his big hands stroking her skin. Shit.

Pressing hard on the gas, she grips the wheel tighter as tears threaten once again. Not all the new memories were good ones; especially saying goodbye to him…again.

" _I'll be home soon, I promise. I love you, Stevie."_

 _She disconnects her phone, takes a deep breath then turns to head back to the cabin - only to spot Jax striding towards her. Judging from the bad-tempered expression on his face and those glittering blue eyes glaring daggers at her, he must've overheard the end of her phone call._

" _Who were you talking to?" Blocking her path, he doesn't even attempt to apologize for shamelessly eavesdropping on a conversation she'd left the cabin to keep private._

 _Darting a quick glance at the cabin in the distance, Tara considers a range of lies and half-truths she could feed the second-most dangerously possessive man she's ever known but instantly dismisses them. He'd always been able to see through her bullshit._

" _It's not your concern, Jax." Knowing that she may have tossed gasoline on a lit fuse, she brushes past him hurriedly - hoping he'd be too incensed to chase after her. Or maybe he wouldn't give a shit - it's been years after all; just because it'd felt so real last night, doesn't mean they'd truly reconnected. She ignores the sharp pang in her chest at the thought; her rational brain needs him to think of her as just another fuck - the way he'd treated all the girls before, and most likely, after her._

 _But like their high school days, the rational rarely won out over hot-blooded emotion. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Tara!" Grabbing her arm, he pulls her towards him until his lips hover tantalizingly above hers._

" _I've spent the better part of last night and early this morning inside of you." His voice grows dangerously soft as his grip on her arm tightens. "Everything about you is my goddamn concern…" He lifts her left hand so his lips could brush against her ringless fingers. "One. More. Time…Who the fuck were you talking to?"_

 _Tara stares into his beautiful, ruthless face - torn between telling him to stay the hell out of her life and throwing her arms around his neck and never letting go. She never wanted to tell her story again, never wanted to relive those brutal memories…but it'd be inevitable if she told him the truth._

 _Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath then looks up to meet Jax's intense stare. "Her name's Stevie Knowles. She's my daughter."_

* * *

 _And it all comes down to you  
Well you know that it does, well  
Lightning strikes maybe once maybe twice  
Oh and it lights up the night  
And you see you're a gypsy  
You see you're a gypsy*_

The smoky voice of her daughter's namesake could usually snap Tara out of her darker moods - it'd gotten her through those nearly unbearable years after her breakup with Jax, through the lonely days of college and medical school, even through the nightmare before and after her baby girl's birth. But somehow not even her failsafe song could pull her out of this new misery.

 _Jax said nothing, his face a stony mask, as Tara tells him about Stevie, her five-year-old angel. Born on Christmas Day, Tara's sweet baby had barely survived the savage attack that threatened to end her life before she even entered the world. And Tara hadn't been able to help save her; she'd lapsed into a coma after the violent, near fatal beating - not waking until weeks after her daughter's birth. No, it'd been the local police, alerted by the neighbors, who'd stormed in to save mother and daughter from the vicious fists of the baby's psychotic father. ATF Agent Joshua Kohn._

 _For as long as she lives, Tara will never forget the murderous rage contorting Jax's face as he listens to her. Oh, she's seen him angry before - more times than she could count, but this…he's never looked this ferociously homicidal even when beating the shit out of the drunk, clueless idiots stupid enough to make a pass at her back in the day. No, he's staring at her with the savage, bloodthirsty eyes of a man who could kill with his bare hands._

 _It terrifies her. Not that she's worried he'd hurt her; never in a million years could she ever think that, not when he'd spent so much of his young life protecting her. No, what scares her is how close she'd come to forgetting about SAMCRO - about the violent, criminal MC that had meant more to nineteen-year-old Jackson Teller than a clean life with her. She couldn't possibly expose her innocent baby girl to that world. Not after they'd been through. Not ever._

 _"Well this has been fun, but I really need to get to the hospital. I have a meeting with the twins' parents in an hour." She takes advantage of his brooding silence to pull away from him and stomp back to the cabin to grab her purse then walk out the front door to wait for him by his bike._

 _Waiting for him to emerge from the cabin, she tries to distract herself by reading the texts and emails on her phone. She still has so much to do before Stevie's birthday tomorrow; this trip to Charming had set her far behind - although for a good cause. Tara will never regret the hours it took to save the Roosevelt twins - and, despite the pain it's going to cause her later, she'll never regret the incredible, breathtaking hours spent in the arms of the man she'll always love._

 _And can never have._

 _"Tara…" She looks up from her phone to find him standing there, hands jammed in his pockets while he gazes at her - uncertainty mingling with the rage still puncturing his blue eyes. "Look, I…"_

 _She shakes her head. "I have to get to St. Thomas, Jax. And after that, I need to go home…to San Francisco. That's where I belong - where Steve and I belong. I can't come back here anymore."_

 _Jax opens his mouth, as if to argue with her, but then changes his mind and remains silent - opting to strap on his helmet then straddle his bike; the roar of the Harley coming to life - clearly signifying where he belonged._

Jax must've agreed with her decision to return to San Francisco for good because he never said another word to her, not even when they arrived at the hospital - choosing to drive off without a word instead.

 _It's only right that you should_ _  
_ _Play the way you feel it_ _  
_ _But listen carefully to the sound_ _  
_ _Of your loneliness_ _  
_ _Like a heartbeat drives you mad_ _  
_ _In the stillness of remembering what you had_ _  
_ _And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost**_

* * *

The blaring horn breaks through the fog of Tara's thoughts and Lindsey Buckingham's guitar solo, forcing her to scowl into her rear-view mirror at the offending driver. Her jaw drops in shock at the all-too-familiar, all-too-dear vision of Jax Teller on his Harley.

Surprisingly the freeway's empty enough for her to pull over to the road shoulder, dread mixing with excitement as she watches him do the same. "What the fuck is your problem, Teller?" Annoyance wins out as he approaches her, a smug smirk teasing his lips.

He answers by gripping her face and planting a long, hard and utterly delicious kiss on her lips - short circuiting every brain cell in her head. "Well you see, I got one hell of an itch…It started sixteen years ago - and for a while last night I thought I got it fixed, but now it's back again…Can you help me out, Doc?"

Frowning, she smacks his chest. "Are you calling me an itch? Buy some aloe vera," she snaps, desperately trying to tamp down the exhilaration shooting through her. _Be strong_ , her brain warns, _don't let him pull you into his shit._

"I love you Tara…I always have." He strokes her cheeks with his thumbs, causing goose bumps to prickle her skin as her heart beats into over-drive. "I know I didn't react too well back at the cabin, but I can't stand the idea of anyone hurting you - that you could've died and I couldn't have done anything about it." He presses his forehead against hers. "It just made me realize - more than ever - that we belong together…In Charming or in San Francisco - it doesn't matter where we fucking live - I want to be in your life again."

Tara bites her lower lip; it's so damn hard not to fall back under his spell - but she has to resist him, she can't allow his MC life to endanger her baby. "It's not just me, Jax. My daughter needs to come first; I need to do whatever I can to keep her safe, give her the life she deserves. And I don't know if I can do that with…the life you lead."

"Things have changed since you left," he replies cryptically, tucking a lock of her behind her ear. "SAMCRO's not what it used to be. You got to trust me, Babe. I'd never let either of you get hurt. Stevie's part of you, I love her for that alone."

Gazing at the earnest hope on his face, at the love shining in his eyes, Tara wants more than anything to believe him, more than anything to give her little girl a Daddy for her birthday - and not just any Daddy, the best man, the best friend that Tara's ever known.

She closes her eyes as memories swamp her…

… _nine-year-old Jax holding her hand at her mom's funeral, hugging her tight as she cried after everyone had left the service_

… _sixteen-year-old Jax cupping her face, uttering the words no one had ever said to her - not even her parents - "I love you, Tara"_

… _seventeen-year-old Jax holding her hand and grinning broadly as the tattoo artist inked his crow, proof of his possession above her ass…"And one day, I'm going to marry you…"_

He's absolutely right - they belong together, but if they're going to be together - which Tara wants with everything inside of her - she's going to have to trust him. And she does. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, she twines her fingers around his. "I love you, too…so much."

* * *

*"Gypsy" written by Stevie Nicks (performed by Fleetwood Mac)

**"Dreams" written by Stevie Nicks (performed by Fleetwood Mac)


	3. Chapter 3

**Make the Season Bright – Chapter 3**

AN: I didn't know if I would ever get back to this story after starting The Art of War + all the stuff happening in real life, but sometimes stories have a life of their own and this one still wants to be told. So here goes…

Also, in the previous chapters, which were set around Christmas Eve, I wrote that Stevie Knowles was 5 and her birthday was Christmas Day. What I meant is that she's 4 and turning 5 on Christmas.

* * *

 **One month later**

"Are you sure about this?"

Tara's long-time neighbor repeats a question that's been lobbed at her more than a dozen times since she announced her decision to move back to her home town and accept the Chief of Surgery position at St. Thomas Hospital. Triple that if she counts the number of times she's questioned herself. Given how hard she worked and how desperate she'd been to leave Charming as a teenager, it's pretty bat-shit crazy that she actually decided to return.

Or is it? Her eyes drift over to the somewhat unlikely pair loading the last of their bags into Tara's car. She never planned for the two people she loves most in the world to ever meet, much less fall for one another at first sight. Tara can't help but grin at the sight of her sweet little girl perched on her bad ass biker's shoulders as he surveys all the packed bags before slamming the 4Runner's tailgate shut.

Tara had introduced them on Christmas Day when she invited Jax to Stevie's annual Christmas Princess Birthday party (which until then had only included mother and daughter). Tara's normally shy little princess had squealed with delight at the two wrapped gifts he brought her - one for her birthday, one for Christmas - and then, like every other woman in the world regardless of age, melted into mush when he flashed her that irresistible Jax Teller smile.

Jax had been equally captivated by Stevie, his blue eyes gleaming with amused affection and something else that Tara couldn't quite place at the sight of the miniature dark-haired Queen Elsa in her shimmering ice blue gown.

" _I can't believe how much she looks like you," Jax marvels - not for the first time - as he softly brushes a strand of Stevie's glossy brown hair with his thumb. He'd insisted on carrying the little Snow Queen to bed after she'd fallen asleep midway through yet another viewing of "The Secret Life of Pets;" the excitement of presents, Christmas dinner, birthday cake and - especially - meeting Jax had wiped her out completely. "It's like I'm seeing little Tara all over again."_

 _When struggling over the decision whether or not to keep Josh's baby, Tara had wondered how she'd react if the child inherited his looks - or worse, his unstable personality. The latter had terrified her enough to consider terminating her pregnancy; how could she possibly unleash another potential psycho on the world? But something had kept her from going through with it: she'd been 30-years-old and alone in the world, both her parents were dead, and her inability to forget her old boyfriend had killed every relationship she'd had since leaving Charming. The baby would be her only chance for a real family, something she's desperately wanted since childhood._

 _Thank God and every higher power in the universe that she made the right decision; Stevie's been the light of her life the past five years. And the fact that her sweet baby girl seems to bear no trace of Joshua Kohn in looks or temperament has been yet another blessing._

" _I'll take that as a compliment." She leans her head against his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her while they watch the little girl sleep. "She's pretty much perfect."_

 _He remains silent, but it's not a peaceful quiet as she feels his muscles tense; even after all the years of separation, she can still feel his emotions as if they were her own. "What's wrong, Jax?" Tara nibbles on her lower lip nervously. They'd had such a perfect day; was he already having second thoughts about wanting to be part of her and Stevie's lives? Her heart plummets to her stomach as every cell in her body freezes in pained anticipation._

" _Nothing," he murmurs as they quietly walk out of Stevie's room and shut the door. Pulling her into his arms, he gazes down at her with a pained regret that belies his answer. "She's a beautiful little girl, Tara. Perfect. Just like you in every way."_

" _But…" Reaching up to stroke his bristly cheek, she anxiously voices the word he didn't say._

 _He closes his eyes for a moment before lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her fingers. "She should've been mine, too."_

"C'mon Mommy!" Stevie's voice vibrates with excited impatience. "I wanna go to live in Jax's house!"

Before making the final decision to move back to Charming, Tara had talked to her little girl about what it would mean to leave their home and friends in San Francisco and move to a new town, start a new school and meet new friends. Tara saw her own pragmatism reflected in her daughter's face as Stevie appeared to weigh her options. But, like her mother, Stevie loves Jax and his weekly visits to the City were no longer enough for the three of them anymore.

"Pleeeez, Mommy! Let's gooooo!"

Tara shakes her head in amusement as she hugs her friend good-bye. Meeting Jax's gaze over the other woman's shoulder, she returns the broad grin that's lit up his face since she agreed to move back to Charming. "Yes, I'm definitely sure."

* * *

"Jax's got a back yard, we can get a pony…"

What the hell? Although given the hardcore persuasion tactics he'd used on her to sell a return to Charming, she wouldn't put it past him to dangle something magical like a pony to her animal-obsessed daughter. That, and the fact he'd probably promise Stevie the moon and move heaven to deliver.

Well it's not fucking happening. "No, Honey, the yard's not big enough for a pony - they need a lot of room to run. Besides no one will be home all day to take care of it."

When Stevie remains silent, Tara glances in her rearview mirror - surprised that her daughter, ever the negotiator, would accept a refusal without pressing her case further or parlaying into another request. Apparently, her words had fallen on deaf ears. After chattering excitedly for the first half-hour of their trip, Stevie had dozed off, as she always does during long drives - leaving Tara with no distraction to fend off the nervous energy wreaking havoc inside of her.

Flicking on some music, she stares ahead at the broad-shouldered biker riding ahead of her car, leading the way to their new home.

 _It's a cute little house on a quiet street, not one she would've pictured for him - but then she's never thought of him living anywhere except his spacious childhood home or the cramped man cave within the SAMCRO Clubhouse._

 _The front door opens before she can knock, and he hauls her inside and devours her mouth with a kiss so hot and hungry that her knees buckle; if he hadn't been holding her so tight, she'd have slid to the floor._

" _How'd it go?" He grins at her flushed face and blank stare. "The meeting?"_

 _Insufferable ass. How can he seem so unruffled when she's struggling to resuscitate her melted brain cells? It takes her a moment to remember that she'd come here straight from a meeting with Dr. Namid and the St. Thomas Board of Directors. A couple weeks ago, her old boss had offered her the job to replace him as Chief of Surgery, which now has the Board's enthusiastic stamp of approval; the only thing left to solidify the transition was her acceptance._

" _It went great," she manages to squeeze out of her still-heaving lungs. She narrows her eyes at the cocky smirk on his face then glances around the pristine, polish-scented living room - apparently, someone's been busy cleaning (although knowing Jax, he directed a team of prospects and crow-eaters to do the job)._

 _When she told him about her meeting at St. Thomas, he insisted that she stop at his house before heading back to San Francisco. Since it's been a few days since they've seen each other, he didn't need to twist her arm. Alone in his house, they wouldn't need to worry about locking her bedroom door or muffling the sounds of their carnal ecstasy in fear of traumatizing the five-year-old sleeping down the hall._

 _Shit, just a few weeks back together with Jax and it's like she's that love-obsessed, sex-crazed teenager once again. Well at least she's not the only one, judging from the hard bulge in his jeans rubbing against her. A small smile teases her lips as she toys with a button on his flannel shirt. "I like your house, Teller." She tugs the button free. "Especially since you promised to fuck me in every room."_

 _Suddenly she's lifted off the ground as he hoists her over his shoulder and strides down the hall, reducing her to breathless shrieks and giggles. Back in high school, she often found herself hauled out of rooms when he'd be too impatient to let her walk on her own - they'd be making out during a party or she'd be waiting for him to finish a Church meeting or come back from a run and he'd abruptly toss her over his shoulder and make a beeline for the first room where they could be alone._

 _In his bedroom, they strip each other naked within seconds; he chuckles when she rips the buttons off his shirt in her frenzy to pull it off him and again when she orders pushes him on to the bed. But his smug mirth quickly turns to grunts of pleasure when she grasps his meaty cock in one hand and fondles one of his balls with the other._

" _Tara…" he gasps, his intense blue eyes electric with palpable want as he watches her slowly lick the wet tip of his engorged dick then rub the pulsing head against her stiff nipples. She loves fucking him with her mouth and breasts - he comes so hard and loud - but it'll have to wait given the sound of his strangled moans and the soaking wet throbbing between her legs._

" _I'm right here, Baby," she croons, flicking his slit with her tongue before straddling him and impaling herself on his rigid erection. Smiling down at him, Tara starts to ride slowly…up and down, over and over, squeezing him with her pulsating pussy muscles. She cups her breasts - massaging the plump mounds and plucking at her sensitive nipples, ratcheting up their mutual desire another thousand degrees._

 _He surges up and kisses her hard, his hands framing her face as his tongue mates wildly with hers. One of his big hands slides down her back to grip her ass - spurring her to ride him faster, harder - while the other slips between them to stroke her clit._

" _Jax…" she moans then screams, completely engulfed by the body-melting, mind-blowing orgasm that only he can give her. She tangles her fingers in his damp hair while he buries his face against her neck, his big body shaking from the force of his release._

 _He recovers first, his lips press a soft kiss to her neck then to her forehead. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, he smiles - sending her pulse racing once again. "How'd you like first room of the tour, Babe?"_

 _Twining her arms around his neck, she pecks his lips softly relishing how he hugs her tighter so she can feel his heart pounding against her chest. "Outstanding. I can't wait to see the rest of the place."_

" _It's our place, Tara." He stares at her intently, "Yours, mine and Stevie's. Take the job at St. Thomas, and we can be a real family…like we were supposed to be."_

 _Tara closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his. Such a huge decision to make as she's not only making it for herself but for her little girl, too. She's still not comfortable with SAMCRO or wild about how they earn, but Jax's convinced her that it's not the same MC that'd scared the shit out of her. Even David Hale, who never had any love for Jax and his Brothers, told her that the Club had changed under Jax's leadership._

 _And a move to St. Thomas would mean a career promotion that wouldn't require too much time spent away from Stevie, something that wouldn't be possible if she stayed in San Francisco or transferred to any major hospital._

 _And there was Jax._

" _Ok," she nods slowly, then giggles when he crows with elation then rolls her over and pins her to the bed._

" _I love you," he murmurs against her lips. "More than anything…"_

* * *

 _All your life you've never seen  
A woman taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?  
_ _Will you ever win?*_

When she left Charming sixteen years ago, it'd been the logical choice: a full-ride college scholarship at one of the best pre-med schools in the country would be her opportunity for a better life, her chance to be more than the town drunk's daughter in second-hand clothes.

Coming back now, well it's the most capricious decision she's ever made, but strangely she's more excited about her future now than she felt when she left.

Turning onto Jax's - and now, their - street, she spots him waiting for her by his Harley, his huge smile so bright, it could power the universe. Pulling into the driveway, she glances quickly at her still sleeping daughter than steps out of the car when he opens the door for her.

Then she jumps into his arms and hugs him tight.

* * *

"Rhiannon" written by Stevie Nicks (performed by Fleetwood Mac)


End file.
